chat_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chop Shop
The Chop Shop is a location used to customize cars. There is at least one located in every area except for Wikia, which only marks them on the map upon completing the game. Exterior Mods *Wheels **Sports ***Five spoke ***Five spoke thin ***Five spoke split ***Five spoke thin split ***Six spoke ***Six spoke thin ***Six spoke thin split ***Seven spoke thin ***Seven spoke thin split ***Seven spoke split wide ***Ten spoke thin ***Ten spoke thin split **Muscle ***Rally black and chrome ***Rally chrome ***Five spoke rounded ***Drag style ***Black and chrome star ***Five spoke wide **Classic ***Dome hubcap w/ holes ***Dome hubcap smooth ***Hubcap delete w/ rounded square holes ***Hubcap delete w/ circular holes ***Shallow bowl ***Deep bowl ***Deep bowl and tri spoke ***Ribbed edges ***Wires ***Wires w/ knock off ***Crossed wires ***Crossed wiries w/ knock off **Tuner *** **Stock **Hubcap **Off Road **Big Rig **Futuristic *Paint **Gloss **Metalic **Pearlescent **Matte *Paint Pattern **Rally Stripes **Side Stripes **Taxi Checker (Side) **Taxi Checker (Top) **Taxi Checker (Both) **Police Half and Half (Top) **Police Half and Half (Side) **Hunting Camo **Splinter Camo **Classic Camo **Digital Camo **Ambulance crosses **Ambulance star of life **Ambulance star of life and crosses **InnovationTech Stripes **MCP Door Stars **IDF Door Stars **VSTF Door Stars *Window Tint **Normal **None **Medium **Dark **Pitch Black **Color ***Black ***White ***Gray ***Red ***Orange ***Yellow ***Green ***Blue ***Purple ***Pink *Tires **Whitewall Tires **Racing Tires ***Drag ***Tuner ***Sport *Tire Upgrades **Runflats **Extra Grip **Reduced Grip **Tire Chains (Reduced acceleration and top speed, better handling and grip in dirt, sand, mud, and snow) *Headlight Color **Red **Orange **Yellow **Green **Blue **Purple **Pink *Taillight Color **Red **Orange **Yellow **Green **Blue **Purple **Pink *Hood **Hood Scoop S **Hood Scoop M **Hood Scoop L **Inwards hood scoop S **Inwards hood scoop M **Inwards hood scoop L **Blower With Butterflies **Blower Without Butterflies **Hood delete **Carbon fiber hood *Exhaust **Single One Pipe L **Single One Pipe R **Double One Pipe **Double Two Pipe **Fart Can L **Fart Can R **Dual Fart Can **Zoomies **Side Exhausts **Stack Exhaust L (Pickups only) **Stack Exhaust R (Pickups only) **Dual Stack Exhaust (Pickups only) *Front Bumper **Police Bullbar 1 **Police Bullbar 2 **Offroad Bullbar **Offroad Bullbar With Lights **Chrome Bumper **Chrome Bumper With Guards *Rear Bumper **Offroad Bumper **Chrome Bumper **Chrome Bumper With Guards **Plastic Bumper **Carbon diffuser *Grille **Billet Grille Horizontal **Billet Grille Vertical **Criss-cross Chrome **Criss-cross Colored **Criss-cross Diamond Chrome **Criss-cross Diamond Colored **Chrome Grille **Carbon Fiber Grille **Colored Grille **Grille Delete *Lights **Modern Lightbar **Magnetic Blue Light **Magnetic Red Light **Magnetic Amber Light **Magnetic Green Light **Magnetic Purple Light **Classic Lightbar **Amber Lightbar **Amber Lightmar Small **Single Blue Light **Single Red Light **Single Amber Light **Single Green Light **Single Purple Light **Twin Blue Lights **Twin Red Lights **Twin Amber Lights **Classic Police Light **Quad Lights Red and Blue **Quad Lights Amber **Paranormal Light Setup *Suspension **Off road **Utility **Normal **Sport **Race **Raised front **Raised rear Interior Mods *Primary Seat Color *Secondary Seat Color *Seat Material **Leather **Polyester **Fuzzy Seats *Dash Color *Dash Material **Plastic **Fuzzy Dash Cover **Chrome and Plastic **Wood and Plastic *Mirror Charm **White Fuzzy Dice **Pink Fuzzy Dice **Blue Fuzzy Dice **Dreamcatcher *Steering Wheel **Chain **Classic **Super **Muscle **Modern *Door Panel Color *Door Panel Material **Leather **Fuzzy Door Panel **Polyester *Steering Wheel Cover **Black Leather **Gray Leather **Brown Leather **Pink Fuzz **Blue Fuzz **White Fuzz *Window Plaques **Mercenary **Soldier **Cop **Commie **Techie **Custom **Chop Shop *Radio **Modern **Futuristic **Classic **Touchscreen *Dash Gauges **Modern **Classic **HUD **70s Squares and Rectangles Powertrain Mods *Forced Induction **Supercharger (Better top speed) **Turbocharger (Better acceleration, slightly reduced braking ability.) *Drivetrain **Column Shift Automatic **Column Shift Standard **Console Shift Automatic ***Straight path w/round knob ***Straight path w/straight knob ***Gated path w/round knob ***Gated path w/straight knob **Console Shift Standard **Carbon Fiber Driveshaft (Reduces weight) *Exhaust **Muffler Delete (Better acceleration and top speed, increased noise.) **Custom Exhaust (Better acceleration, reduced noise.) *Engine **Titanium Pistons (Better top speed, reduced weight) **Increased Compression (Better top speed) **Titanium Engine Block (Reduced weight) **Cold Air Intake (Better acceleration) *Suspension **Bouncy (Better grip, better off road, increased chance of flipping on a turn) **Stiff (Reduced chance of flipping on a turn, slightly reduced grip and off road) *Steering Wheel **Brody Knob (Better handling) ***Shape ****Diamond ****Sphere ***Color ****Red ****Orange ****Yellow ****Green ****Blue ****Purple ****Pink ****Black ****Gray ****White ****8 Ball Sounds *Horns **Compact car beep **Loud beep **Roadrunner "meep meep" **Classic horn **Vintage horn **Loud honk **Normal honk **Truck horn **Train horn **Boat horn **Fire Truck horn **Classic Truck horn *Sirens **Wail **Yelp **Hi-lo UK **Hi-lo EU **Powercall **LTS **Phaser **Paranormal Siren **Futuristic Wail *Siren Alt Tones **Wail **Yelp **Hi-lo UK **Hi-lo EU **Powercall **LTS **Phaser **Horn **Futuristic Wail *Reverse beep **Standard Beep **Standard Beep High **Multiple Tone Beep *Engine **Sport (Default for lower end sports cars and sporty sedans) **Super (Default for high end supercars) **Muscle (Default for muscle cars and the Ford Falcon XB) **Classic (Default for classic cars) **Tuner (Default for Japanese sports cars) **Truck (Default for newer trucks and vans) **Big Rig (Default for big rigs and diesel trucks) **Sports bike (Default for sports bikes) **Chopper (Default for cruiser bikes) *Effect **Turbo "psh" (Default for turbocharger upgrade) **Supercharger whine (Default for supercharger upgrade)